


To all the girls I loved before

by anotherouatwriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on To All boys I loved before, F/F, and with adults instead of teens, but gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/anotherouatwriter
Summary: Henry Mills has decided that his mother needs a girlfriend to be truly happy, so he doesn't think twice before sending the unsent letters his mother wrote to all the girls she loved before.Loosely based on 'To all the boys I loved before'





	To all the girls I loved before

**Author's Note:**

> So, during the summer I watched this movie with my cousin and I truly enjoyed it, but I wish it would have been with young adults rather than teens. So I fixed it. 
> 
> Oh, and I also turned it gay.

Regina Mills was an avid reader and wonderful writer. But when it came to talking, particularly about her feelings, she was always reduced to silence. She blamed it on her trust issues, a product of her parents’ rocky marriage and divorce and her overly imaginative mind, a product of the countless romantic novels she had read over the years.

Whenever Regina fell in love with someone, she wrote a letter rather than talk with said person to express her feelings. That way, she protected herself from all the possible scenarios that could happen if she ever spoke out. The truth was, Regina Mills was sure that true love belonged in books and not in real life. Living with her parents had taught her that.

The letters were addressed, but never sent. Their purpose was to help her get over her crush, not to tell them how she really felt. Instead, she saved them in a pink box that her grandmother had gifted her when she was just a child, in her closet, where no one would ever find them. No one, except for her curious son, Henry.

Regina adopted Henry when she was twenty-five years old and had recently graduated from law school. Henry was five years old at the time and almost too old to be adopted by a regular couple looking to be parents. They met in a fundraising for foster homes and Regina instantly fell in love with the talkative boy.

They moved back to Storybrooke, to the house where Regina lived until her parents got divorced, and lived happily. That was, until Henry turned twelve and realized his mother was lonely. All his friends had two parents; some of them had more since their parents had remarried.

It wasn't as if he cared about having just one parent. He loved his mom with all his heart. But she didn’t seem that happy. Sometimes she looked at couples with a longing look in her face, which made Henry understand that her mother needed some adult company in her life, other than aunt Kathryn and her husband Jim.

Aunt Kathryn had been the one to mention the letters to him when he had asked about his mother's past partners. She said that Regina used to write letters, but she didn't know if Regina ever sent them or if they still existed.

So, a summer morning, after his mother left to work, with the promise that he'd call if there's any problem and a goodbye hug, Henry ran up the stairs and towards her walk-in closet. If his mom never sent the letters, they had to be somewhere in the house.

He found them in a box labeled "To all the girls I loved before" on the corner of one of the highest shelves, hidden from the world and didn’t think twice before taking them. Surely, if his mother had loved these people in the past, she could love them again.

Henry studied the envelopes but didn't read the content. He thought it was something private between his mother and the other women. There were five letters in total, each with a different handwriting; Henry assumed that it changed as his mom got older.

The first letter in the pile was addressed to Belle French. It was written in a childish handwriting. It was similar to Henry's when he first started to write. Then, there was another letter addressed to Emma Nolan, with a crowned swan next to the name. The next one was Danielle Colter and there was a small horse doodled next to the address. The fourth letter was for Isabella Tinker; this name rang a bell but he couldn't remember why. The last one was for Mal Filicetti, the handwriting on this one was identical to her mom's current one.

Aunt Kathryn took him to the post office the next day. She had been on board with Henry's mission ever since he told her he wanted to find his mom a partner. He sealed the envelopes and put the stamps on them, hoping that this would work. Four of the addresses were in Maine, so he expected to get some answers soon.

His aunt told him not to get his hopes too high. She also wanted Regina to find someone, but these letters were old. There was a possibility that these women were already married or in a serious relationship. Also not to mention, they might be straight.

He shrugged and told her they'd have to wait and see. Being honest with himself, Henry didn’t know what would happen after he sent the letters. But his mom rejected all the potential people that Aunt Kathryn set her up with. Henry was a believer and he knew that out there was someone who was worthy of his mom's love but he was running out of ideas.

Two weeks passed since Henry sent the letters and he was starting to worry. Perhaps they got lost in the post or the women got the letters and showed the letters to their partners and making fun of his mom. Maybe a jealous spouse wanted to kill Regina now or maybe the women were psychopaths. He swallowed, there were a lot of maybes. He should have thought twice before sending the letters. The doorbell rang, interrupting his long train of negative thoughts.

"It's probably Kathryn and Jim, who are early for a change," his mother said while putting the lasagna into the oven "Please go and get it while I wash my hands?"

Henry dragged his feet towards the door, praying that it was his aunt and not some psychopath.

He looked out of the window and saw a tall, blonde woman. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a badass, red jacket that his mother would definitely not approved of. At least ,she didn't look like a psychopath.

Hoping for the best, he opened the door and greeted her.

“Um, hi kid,” she scratched her neck. “Is Regina home?” she asked at the same time he heard her mom walking towards them.

Regina stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw the blonde woman. Her fingers dug into Henry's shoulders. Confusion painted her face, her eyes trailing down to the woman’s body until she noticed the letter.

“I - um... got your letter,” she gave Regina a sheepish smile while raising it, as if Regina hadn’t seen it.

“This can’t be happening,” was the last thing Regina muttered before losing consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to read more of this!  
> Currently my beta (the awesome [cyr1988 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cyr1988/pseuds/cyr1988)) and I are busy with real life but I'm sure I can force her into correcting the chapters if there's enough interest!


End file.
